I Don't Understand
by Aa-chan
Summary: Kari just doesn't get Davis...


**I Don't Understand**

_By Aa-chan_

_ _

_A/N: Aagh! I hate this one. -_-; Well, this is what writer's block can do to a person. Please r/r. And if you have any ideas for a story that doesn't suck, unlike me, please tell me before I go insane…well, more so._

Kari leaned against the balcony railing, ignoring the cold bite of metal against her skin. It was late enough in the year for jackets, now, but she had forgotten to put hers on before coming outside. She was slightly preoccupied.

People in the streets below scurried about like ants. Coloured leaves drifted throughout the crowds on gentle breezes, and the sun hung below its zenith, ready to complete its daily descent in the sky.

In short, everything was normal. The world would have continued to go on like this even if Davis had actually died today.

Kari had never liked Davis, or at least never realized she did. He was rash, overbearing, and obsessive. Of course, it was just her luck that he had developed a crush on her. She tried to be nice to everyone, but with Davis, sometimes that tolerance was stretched taught.

No, she had never really been fond of the boy—until today. When she and her friends had jogged up to see Davis about to give his life for all of them, tormented by the words of the Digimon Emperor—who had later revealed himself as the boy genius Ken Ichijouji; Kari still couldn't get over that—well, her heart stopped.

Had that really been Davis? The boy who rushed into trouble, who was almost annoyingly enthusiastic, who had seemed rather selfish—he was about sacrifice his life for theirs? Kari was incredulous over that.

"What 'cha doing, Kari?" She gave a start as Gatomon launched herself upwards and balanced easily on the railing.

"Just thinking."

Gatomon rubbed herself against Kari's arm in that feline way she had. "About today? I'm surprised, too… Ken, the Digimon Emperor? Who'd have thunk it?"

Kari shook her head slightly and brushed back a strand of brown hair that had escaped from her barrette. "It's not that. It's…Davis."

Gatomon blinked, and studied her with those infinite blue eyes of hers. "What about him? Okay, okay, _so_ he nearly died today. But we're risking our lives every time we go to the Digiworld, and we've stared in the face of death more than once."

Kari sighed and knuckled Gatomon's head affectionately, then turned towards the door that led back into the apartment where Tai was supposedly baby-sitting her. He was fast asleep.

"It's not that, either. Well, not really." She tried to find the words to explain as she pulled open the sliding glass door and stepped through into the much-welcome warmth. "It's… how he was going to let himself die. For all of us."

Gatomon stalked in alongside her human partner, and leapt onto the back of the couch as Kari plopped onto it. "Yeah, so? He's one of the Digidestined. You guys are some of the closest people in the world. You have to be, to work together so well. You'd do the same for him, wouldn't you?"

That question made Kari pause. Of course she would. "Well, yeah, but I wouldn't have expected the same out of him."

Gatomon sighed in exasperation and jumped down onto Kari's lap, giving her a level look. "Look, you guys are way too hard on Davis. He's a nice guy, even if he isn't all that bright, and he likes you. Everyone has his or her bad points, even you and me, and Davis is no different. But everyone also has their good points, see? And Davis genuinely cares about all of us. Well, that's why I wasn't surprised, at least."

Kari grimaced. "I know you're right, but it's hard to accept. I've known him for awhile, and he was always so annoying…"

Gatomon yawned and leapt onto the floor and made her way to Kari's room "Just remember that everyone has good in them, Davis included."

-

June bustled into the Motomiya apartment, heavily loaded with shopping bags and flushed with exuberance. She had had a great time today.

A glance at the answering machine showed her there was a message. Maybe it was Matt… With a grin, she set the bags down and played the tape.

"Hi Davis, it's me," a girl's voice said. June's eyes widened. Her dorky little brother had girls calling him? "Well, I just… I just wanted to say, thank you."

_Click._


End file.
